Sleep Tight
by FinalArcadia
Summary: Late at night, V notices a light peeking out from underneath the door to Tron's room. He decides to investigate. Set before episode 55. Also can be viewed as slight BraidShipping if you like.


This is the result of my head canon (if you can call it that, since it's so minor) about V and Tron, as well as my love of BraidShipping. The setting is some time before episode 55, I guess. Enjoy (hopefully)!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own _Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL_.**

* * *

_Sleep Tight_

At first glance, the only light remaining in the hotel suite was that of a soft, natural glow of the moon peeking in from under the curtains.

V was the only of his brothers awake at such an hour, as he often was. His mind was constantly moving, and only when he became both mentally and physically exhausted would he head to bed.

As he drew close to his own room, an artificial light flickered sporadically from beneath the door of a neighboring room.

Tron's room. The room where all the planning and all the meetings for their revenge took place. The room where a constant buzz persisted audibly from the many televisions upon the wall.

_It's as though he never sleeps_, V thought. Tron rarely left that room, leaving many of his habits unknown to the brothers.

V approached the door, pulling close enough to attempt to hear any movement potentially taking place within.

Silence.

The TVs were certainly on – _the flashing lights aren't coming from nowhere_ – but must have been muted, or turned down incredibly low. V stood there attempting to discern any noise for over a minute before deciding to take a chance.

Unless summoned, a closed door generally meant to stay out, something V obeyed. But at this time… surely Tron was not actually busy…? And even still – though he felt guilty admitting such to himself – Tron usually showed more leniency when it came to V….

Curiosity won out over reason. The door was carefully and quietly opened, the tall young man cautiously setting foot inside.

_No response…?_

He moved forward, all the way up to the throne-like chair Tron sat upon day-in and day-out. Side-by-side, V broke the powerful silence that weighed down on the room.

"Tron…?"

Again, no response.

After waiting a few moments, V finally decided to glance over at the blonde seated beside him. Instantly, V noticed that the boy's striking golden eye was closed beneath that steel mask.

_Is he… actually asleep?_ _Of course he must sleep_, V knew, but it was a bit of a surprise to actually see him doing so. He watched closely as Tron breathed lightly, his head resting upon an armrest.

There existed an uncharacteristic calmness about him, but not even in rest did he truly appear peaceful. Moreso than usual yes, but even in Tron's dreaming state he seemed troubled, perhaps reliving the struggles caused by Dr. Faker's hand.

At that thought, V's expression softened as he went about an effort to make Tron's sleep a bit more comfortable. However, as he removed the other's mask gently, there was a stirring beneath him.

"Mmm… What are you doing…?" Tron mumbled.

Taken off-guard slightly, V paused momentarily before answering, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

"I wasn't… I wasn't asleep…"

He clearly had been. He definitely sounded groggy. But the insistence with which he claimed the contrary brought a small smile to V's face, reminded of similar scenarios in the past involving III and IV.

Reaching a hand shakily toward his face, Tron muttered, "…My mask… where is—"

The question was interrupted by a long-due yawn.

"Tron," V began, "go back to sleep." He brushed a hand over the blonde's head and began heading toward the exit. "I'll be back with a blanket, and once I return, I want you to close your eyes again, okay?" Past experience from years ago gave V an idea of how to deal with Tron's resistance.

"Chris, I don't need… a blanket."

V attributed the unexpected use of his given name to Tron obviously not being completely coherent at this point, but merely hearing 'Chris' spoken after so long allowed a grin to form once more.

Foot stepping out the door, V proceeded to fetch a blanket from his own bed, bringing it back with him.

By the time he returned, Tron appeared to have fallen back into slumber, or so V thought until the boy quietly groaned as the blanket was draped over him.

"Unh, I told you, Chris," he grumbled, barely audible, "I'm… not… cold…"

"Shh…" V leaned in toward Tron, placing a hand on the other's shoulder. "You're barely awake right now, stop trying to fight it."

Eventually – after a few more unintelligible mumbles – the protests ceased, and Tron once more fallen asleep amidst the flickering of the TVs before him.

With one last glance at his resting father, V left for his room. He finally felt ready for a good rest himself.


End file.
